seven hints
by lilith4ever
Summary: Tom has infiltrated Harry's soul and mind but Harry does not realise it. Along his road into darkness Harry will gains power.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters and everything else within the Harry Potter Universe belongs to JK Rowling, her various publishers and other companies. My work is merely a tribute.

A/N: This twoshot is my first venture into the land of Dark!Harry stories. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Please leave a review!!

**The beginning**

When Harry realised what had happend it was to late. The Dark Lord had long since infiltrated his mind. The beeing, the spirit that had once been Tom Riddle had spread trough his very beeing, merged with his very soul.

Harry knew exactly how it had started. The final battle had not ended as it was supposed to be. The boy-who-lived had used the Aveda Kedavra to plast his mortal enemy into the next realm. Harry had projeted all his hatred for the Voldemort and his deeds into the curse. It had felt so good when the power sprang from his wand and hit Voldemort square in the chest. Then something ha went wrong. Harry felt the backslash comming, he tried to duck, but he was to late.

Hours later when he had awoken he saw the empty shell that had once been Tom Riddle lie in the mud next to him. Not wanting to remain a second longer Harry took the body and apparated to Hogwarts. There he ws greeted like a hero. Tom Riddles body had been burned without ceremony and Harry himself had trown his ashed into the Great Leak. The wizarding world had celebrated his victory for nearly a week. Thus far all had been well.

The first hint that something was wrong, were his dreams. Harry dreamed about Tom every night. In his dreams he appeard as the charmingly handsome young man he had once been. Dream Riddle and Dream Harry had long conversations about mindless things, such as Quidditch, not once did they speak about the war or Voldemorts deeds.

Harry thought that his strange dreams was just his subcontiones that tried to come to term with the fact that he had killed a man. Because of this he did not tell anyone about his dreams and to be true, he quite enjoyed his conversations with dream-Riddle

The second hint that something was wrong was completly unnoticed by Harry, although others saw it. Several people turned their head, when they saw Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in deep conversation. The pair seem oblivious to their surroundings.

Later that day several Griffindors questioned him, why he would talk to Draco. Harry merely shrugged. "Seemed like the right thing to do. He's not that bad by the way. Knows a lot about quidditch and stuff."

The third hint was only noticeable to a few. Most prominent amongst those who noticed was Severus Snape, potions master and Head of Slytherin House. His Dark Mark, like those of his fellow Death Eaters had not vanished after Voldemort fall and whenever Harry Potter would look at him his mark started to tingle.

Severus spoke with the Headmaster about his observation but Dumbledore dismissed him. The war was over, Voldemort was dead and he, Severus, was just paranoid. Dumbledore advised him to calm down and enjoy himself, but Severus kept vagilant.

The fourth hint did not go unnoticed by anyone at Hogwarts, for it was clearly not a daily occurrence that the saviour of the wizarding world called someone "Mudblood" in the middle of the Great Hall. Hermione had told Harry, that he really had to study more or he would fail his NEWTs. Harry felt angry at her and told her to shove it, but she continued to nag him. Harry jumped up and the air around him was alive with energy as he told her shut up or she would learn exactly where her place as a mudblood was. Then he marched out of the Great Hall. The large front door closed behind him with a crash.

This particular episode caused Dumbledore to rethink what Severus had told him about his reaction to Harry's presents. The Headmaster ordered Harry to his office to give him a stern lecture about conduct. While he did so he used Legilimancy at the young man. Harry's mind felt like it had always felt: warm and a little bit chaotic. Dumbledore found nothing because Tom had carefully hidden himself.

The sixth hint was lost to anyone, because Harry was carefully to conseal it. Little red dots had appeard in his normally green eyes. Harry nearly had a heart attack when he first saw them. First he had called his best friend a Mudblood in the middle of the great hall and now his eyes started to turn red. What would people say. With a quick coulor changing spell his eyes turned back to normal.

Annoyingly enough his eyes seemed to have a mind of their own. Every morning when he looked into the mirror, his eyes were partly red again. After a few days he also noticed that the red started to spread. Harry ws really concerned this time, but he did not tell anyone. His friends did not talk to him, and Dumbledore would have his head on a plate.

The seventh hint was noticed by all those who had to, and hidden from those who could not know. It happened one late evening in July. Harry walked trough the woods around Godric's hollow. His red eyes shone in the darkness, there was no need to disguise them now, for noone else was near. Harry contemblated his life. He was the boy-who-lived and yet the world had done little for him. He wanted power and he wanted it fast.

While he walked trough the dark forrest darkness closed around his heart. He knew who would help him on his way to greatness. Reaching deep into his mind Harry pulled forth the knowledge that he searched. His whole beeing became alive when he called for those who had once followed him. He heard the Death Eaters apparete around him. Silently they stood, not daring to move. Harry smilet to himself. Greatness would be his. "Welcome my loyal sevarnts.", he greeted them finally.

And thus Harry realised what he had become, that the Dark Lord had infilltrated his mind and soul. There was no more Tom or Harry. They were one now and the wizarding world would never stand a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters and everything else within the Harry Potter Universe belongs to JK Rowling, her various publishers and other companies. My work is merely a tribute.

A/N: This twoshot is my first venture into the land of Dark!Harry stories. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Please leave a review!!

**Power**

Tom was happy. It was his first day as Minister of Magic. Exactly ten years after he had taken posession of the Potter boy. What he thought to be a temporary solution turned out to be his salvation. The puplic celebrated the boy-who-lived as their saviour and would listen to everything he said.

Tom hated to admit it, but he himself had also changed. The merging of Potters personality with his had given him an emotional stability he had lacked as Voldemort. It also seemed that due to Potter he found sollutions that did not occur to him before.

Tom produced a photograf from the pockets of his robes. The picture showed a young woman with an infant sleeping peacefully in her arm. Tom smiled at his little family. Five years ago he had married Daphne Greengrass. The Greengrass had a lineage that rivaled the Malfoys. More important however the Greengrass were one of his most devoted followers. The public did not knew that of course.

His rise to power had been carefully planed. After reuniting his Death Eaters he had forbidden them, by pain of death, to take any hostile actions towards non-purebloods. Lucius Malfoy had been less than pleased but a bout of cruciatus had put him into place quickly. His Death Eaters understood that he was the master no matter which face he wore.

In the fall Harry had returned to Hogwarts to finally take his NEWTs. Tom put the year to a good use. Classes were spent plotting and studing for his homework served as cover up to read more obscure books about magic. In midwinter after some particuly nasty remarks from Snape he desided that he had enough of the triator. Within the week Snape was tragically killed trough a potions exident while teaching the Griffindor first years. Tom shed a few tears and continued to "study". In May he passed his NEWTs with flying colours.

Tom knew that he had to get his foot into the Ministry. From Potter's memories he knew that the boy had planned to be an Auror, this suited Tom just fine. The following years he pretended to hunt dark wizards and protected his followers against any prosecution. The word of the boy-who-lived kept the Malfoy family out of Askaban. To keep up the pretense Tom regulary staged spectacular arrests where he caught some imperioed drunkards.

Within a year after leaving Hogwarts he was one of the most sucessful Aurors of the Ministry. Of course, his success causes rivals and some tried to openly oppose him. Tom was prepared. He bribed or blackmailed his opponents into supporting him. Those who were stupid enough not to consider his generous offer found their carrers destroyed and their families backs turned on them. It was a very sucessful strategy.

In the beginning Tom had thought that Dumbledore would be his be the greatest obstacle he had to overcome. Suprisingly enough exactly the oppisite was the truth. The old man supported his "Golden boy" whatever he did. Tom of course did not trusted the peace entirely. Three years ago, soon before he begann his campain to become Minister he put the old man under the imperious curse. Just in case.

Around the same time he secured Dumbledores alliances Tom sent his Death Eaters to selected memebers of the wizarding community. They visited the Heads of all important families, every respectable shopkeeper in Diagon Ally and Hogsmead and some selecte witches and wizards who were known gossipers. They brought gifts, handed out favours and talked about Potters bright visions for the futur of the wizarding world. By the time he officially started his campain to become Minister the wizarding world was putty in his hands.

A fortnight ago the wizengamot had elected him unanimously. The wizarding world had been in a uproar and the celebrations that followed rivaled those after his last fall from power. In his inaugural speech Tom anounced the one claim that would be the future of the wizarding world. "Wizards first!"

Sitting in his office Tom smiled. The wizarding world was his.


End file.
